


Dreams Do Come True

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Oma Kokichi, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex Toys, Tags Are Hard, Top Saihara Shuichi, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A few days worth of sexual tension finally manifests itself in form of a dream. Too bad he woke up right at the good part... Or was it actually a good thing?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 257
Collections: Anonymous





	Dreams Do Come True

_ "Heeyyy Shuichi~?" He slowly crawls over to Shuichi, smirking. _

_ "Y-yes?" He backs up a little, only to be cornered by the couch. _

_ "How 'bout I make you feel reeaaal good, hm?" He places his hands on Shuichi's knees and tilts his head. _

_ "Wh-what?! W-wait it's too early-!" He tries to push Kokichi away. _

_ "Nonsense, you've been pent up for a while… If I am, I know you are… Don't you miss having fun with me?" He pouts before turning into a wicked smile. "I know I do… You always fuck me up so good~ I wanna return the favor somehow, if you don't mind…" He looks needy as he attempts to get in-between Shuichi's legs. _

_ "I-I… Are you sure? We can just, um, go to the, uh, bedroom and have more fun there…?" He didn't have much dignity to begin with but that look in Kokichi's eyes made him lose what little bit he had. He sighs, "W-what are you gonna do?" _

_ His head snaps up, "Oh don't you worry about it, just sit back and enjoy~ If you have any requests, I'm completely open to them." He winks. _

_ Shuichi lays his head back on the soft cushion in surrender meanwhile Kokichi got to work. He pulls apart Shuichi's legs, to see a welcoming sight. _

_ "Oh? You weren't gonna mention this to me?" Shuichi snaps up to attention while Kokichi reaches to poke the tent in Shuichi's pants, "That's kind of insulting considering how generous I'm being right now…"  _

_ "Its- embarrassing to-" Shuichi cuts off with a gasp as Kokichi grabs his clothed erection.  _

_ "Look at you, all ready for more and so soon too… Do you even take care of yourself?" He says with a teasing lilt. _

_ "N-no… It's more enjoyable with you." His eyes narrow with a teasing smile of his own, "With how I can slowly fuck you wherever we are until you're begging for me to give you more… how you let me do whatever i please with your body as long as its within our boundaries… How could I ever take care of myself when you're worth the wait? _

_ Overwhelmed with the conversation and unexpected praise, Kokichi tears through Shuichi's pants, revealing his signature underwear, "Sh-shuichi th- that's... playing dirty… but if you're gonna play dirty... so will I." He then tears through the underwear as well and envelops the erection with his mouth and tongue. _

_ "Ooh shit-" Shuichi swears under an exhale, "Look at you, aren't you just proving my point? You're so eager to prove yourself but you're already perfect for me…" He moans as one of his hands glides to Kokichi's hair.  _

_ Kokichi whimpers under the praise and hand carding through his soft hair. He pulls away, saliva trickling everywhere, which Shuichi attempts to clean with his other hand, "Shuu? I wanted to take care of you but I'm…" He winces as his own erection throbs in his tight pants. _

_ "Go grab the stuff, I have a request for you." He caresses Kokichi's soft, pink cheek. _

_ "O-okay." He dashes over to their shared room and runs through their drawers to find their special box. He finds it and sits across from Shuichi, placing the box in-between them, "What'd we need this for?" He looks like he barely has his needs restrained. _

_ "Take off your clothes." It was a simple command. _

_ "O-oh okay." As Kokichi strips, he looks shyly at Shuichi, wondering what he has in mind.  _

_ When he is completely stripped down, Shuichi opens the box and speaks, "Okay you said you wanted to take care of me right?" A nod. "But that wouldn't really be fair to you…" No reaction. "So how about this-" Shuichi pulls out a vibrator butt plug, "You like feeling something in you, so you put this in and I-" He pulls out a wireless vibrator and its remote, "Control this one around your dick. How's that sound?"  _

_ Kokichi squirms at the idea, "But… me sucking you off isn't much compared to what you're "doing" to me… not to mention th-the p-praise and petting…" He blushes and squirms around more. _

_ "Then how about you put in the plug, I put in the vibrator, and you control it?" _

_ He nods hesitantly. _

_ "Alright then-" Shuichi picks up one of the many little bottles of lube. "Come on, you first." _

_ Kokichi lays down on the floor in front of Shuichi, who was readying his fingers. Shuichi scoots in, "Ready?" A nod and he slips his finger in. _

_ "Shuichi~" He moans. _

_ "You're really sensitive aren't you? Do you not take care of yourself?" He parrots the earlier tease. _

_ "Sh-shut up, th-this isn't, mmmnnn, about mme~" Kokichi attempts to grab onto something, anything, but can't and resorts to balling up his fists, stabbing his palms with his nails, He arches his neck as Shuichi probes the finger in deeper, exploring, "Shuichi~ hurry it up… I-I can't keep up mmuch lonnger pleease~!" _

_ "Come on now, deep breaths." He lowers his pace plenty but digs as deep as he can in compensation, Kokichi gasping and whimpering in response, "I still need to add at least another finger for it to be safe to shove the plug in you." He takes the finger out as he says that, pours a little more lube on two fingers and goes back to work. _

_ Lost in all sensation, he rocks himself at the pace Shuichi set, "Fuuck~ Shuichi, if I- nnmmm- wasn't soo hellbent on pleasuuring you today, I totally would've given inn and had you fuck mme right now… haaa~" _

_ "Mm, I can see that…" Shuichi's eyes roam all across Kokichi's pale body, slightly darker freckles dotting around like constellations. His voice takes a soft yet deeper tone, "I think you're ready, hm?" A eager nod, "Alright, remember, deep breaths." He takes out his fingers and wipes them on the edge of the couch behind him. He then grabs the butt plug and lube, lathering it liberally. _

_ Meanwhile Kokichi took deep breaths as Shuichi instructed, relaxing as much as he could. He feels Shuichi scoot in closer and he knows what's next so he takes one more deep breath and, "Ooh good god, Shuichi~ Mmmnngghh..." The plug is right against him, trying to press in further, teasing and stretching him farther than Shuichi worked him up for. "Haaaaa~ Shuichinnn~ please slow? Its- it's too much~" _

_ He immediately stops, he keeps it right where it was, not a centimeter further in nor out, "S-sorry…"  _

_ A couple tension filled seconds pass before Shuichi starts to push it in and out, inciting various welcome noises from Kokichi. He can't stop staring at him, so pale yet flushed in the right places, dick throbbing for attention, upper body shifting restlessly with the sensations, "You're so beautiful…" Shuichi's unused hand reaches out and places it on Kokichi's hip, sending comforting shivers down his spine. _

_ "Sh-shuichi… you- you talk too much." He says with a soft exhale, the hand on his hip making him feel at home, "Y-you can, mng, put it-" He cuts himself off with a loud moan, Shuichi shoves in the plug the second he voices consent, "G-good god, Sh-shuichi, y-you are so impatient…" _

_ Shuichi hovers over him suddenly, face red, the look in his eyes deep with want, "Yea, how can I not be… You're enjoying yourself and I want to join you..." He pushes the plug in a little more before he presses the button and- _

***

"Mnn, Shuichi~" Kokichi mumbles softly, rocking his body very lightly into the air.

Shuichi, who was sitting on the other sofa reading a novel while Kokichi took a nap, perked an ear at the sound of his name coming from the shorter boy's mouth. He hums in response, thinking his boyfriend had woken up.

Only to hear small whimpers and groans.

Wait a minute…

Shuichi stops paying attention to the novel, taking a quick glance to the sleeping boy, only to see him lightly arching his back and fidgeting around on the sofa.

He decidedly ignored the very clear tent in Kokichi's sweatpants.

"I-I want-" More mostly incoherent mumbles came from Kokichi, and Shuichi could only stare and start to blush.

_ "He can't be… Is he really-?"  _ Shuichi thinks to himself, only for his thoughts to be further confirmed by a shivering moan.

_ "I- I have to wake him up- but-!" _ Shuichi shook his head, ignoring the newfound need in his own pants at the noises,  _ "Just- wake him up and that's all!" _ Easier said than done.

He put his novel down and reluctantly made his way to Kokichi and hesitated,  _ "Just shake him already!!" _ He grips Kokichi's shoulders and before Shuichi even got the breath for his words, Kokichi cut him off with more soft sleepy mumbles, "R-rougher, Shumai~"

_ "Shit." _ Shuichi lets his head fall in resignation as his face heats up even more and the ever growing need in his pants.  _ "Okay, enough is enough" _ He breathes in deeply and starts to shake Kokichi.

More nonsensical mumbles and varied noises fall from Kokichi's mouth before he groans. A much more different sounding groan than the others before it so Shuichi stops shaking him.

Kokichi slowly blinks his eyes open, screwing them shut for a couple of seconds before rubbing them, "Hey… what's the big idea…? Waking me up so rudely- Shuichi, why is your face red?" He looks at Shuichi incredulously.

Shuichi's mouth turns into a thin line before speaking, "Y-you um… Do you remember the dream you were having?"

As if by command, the memories came back in snippets, "Oh shit-" He looks down at his pants, only for those memories to be confirmed. His face flushes red, "Um! Ahaha…"

Shuichi tilts his head, "Y'know, Kichi… If you wanted my attention, all you had to do was ask or at the very least drop hints that I could pick up on…"

Kokichi pouts at that, "It's not easy doing that…"

Shuichi shakes his head, "You're ridiculous," He leans near Kokichi's ear and nibbles, "So do you want me to take care of that or…?"

He shivers at the action, and nods.

"I'm gonna need an actual answer from you." Shuichi said with a teasing lilt, only to be met with a slap on the back of his head, "Ow!"

"Teasing doesn't suit you!" Kokichi retorts with a wary smirk.

Shuichi looks thoroughly un-amused, he backs off of Kokichi, "Alright, suit yourself." And he starts to walk towards their bedroom, leaving Kokichi in the wake of his consequences.

A few seconds pass, "Hey! You can't just do that! That's not fair!" Kokichi runs towards Shuichi and tackles him onto their bed. He hovers over Shuichi, gripping his shoulders tightly, irritation clear on his face, until his irritation immediately dissolves when he sees Shuichi smirking once again. 

Kokichi sits down hard on Shuichi's lap, bringing out an enticing groan from him, "Alright~, Mr. Detective, you got me." He grinds down steadily and Shuichi places his hands on Kokichi's hips holding him steady, "What's the plan, huh? Just gonna let me do as I please?" He pants slightly, already getting carried away.

Shuichi tightens his hold, "Sure, w-why not."

"Oh?" Kokichi slows to a stop, "Okay then, if you say so!"

Kokichi shifts about, taking off his pants and bright underwear. Shuichi follows his lead. Kokichi then walks over to their special box, grabs a lube bottle and condom, and makes his way back to Shuichi's awaiting bare lap.

He hands him the lube, "I'd do it myself but I'm gracing you with the opportunity!." Kokichi says with a mocking smirk.

The mocking falls on deaf ears, "Hm… More like you love it when I do it cause you can't get the same feeling doing it yourself," Kokichi's smirk disappears.

Shuichi lets his hands travel down Kokichi's body slowly, ignoring how the purple haired boy jerked around slightly. Shuichi leans into his ear and whispers, "So did I hit it on the mark?"

And he melts. Kokichi places his forehead on Shuichi's shoulder and wraps his arms around his back, squeezing, "You're so unfair y'know that? Meanie…" 

Shuichi chuckles, "Mm…" He clicks open the bottle and drips the lube over his fingers, some falling onto Kokichi's back, making him shiver, "I can live with that."

His lubed fingers make their way to the tight entrance and he begins to tease the rim making Kokichi clench and stab his fingernails into Shuichi's back , "D-don't you fucking dare!"

He snorts, "Alright alright." And he gets to work, one finger with minimal hesitation and reaction turns to two and then to three, the latter due to light begging whimpers from Kokichi which turns into yet even more whimpering begs for more (that he would absolutely deny and never admit).

"Shuichi…" He pants, eyes unfocused, "That's enough, yea? C-come on…" Kokichi pushes Shuichi's shoulders back and he falls without hesitation, a light bounce on the bed due to the weight.

Kokichi situates himself over Shuichi's throbbing cock, and grabs the nearby condom, quickly tearing through it and rolling it on Shuichi. He grabs dick by the base and lines it up to his winking entrance, "Y-you're… gonna have to help me here…" 

With those words, Shuichi grabs Kokichi's hips. Kokichi takes a deep breath and starts taking Shuichi's dick, eyes fluttering at the sensations. Halfway down, Kokichi exhales hard while Shuichi tightens his grip.

A few moments later, Kokichi has Shuichi to the hilt, panting hard and hips marked due to how hard Shuichi held him.

Kokichi lets his head fall to the side, "Let's get on with it, shall we?" And with that, Kokichi straightens up, rises up three quarters of the way and slams back down with a guttural moan, causing both of them to arch their backs, "Sh-shit Shuichi~!"

It continues like that for a few minutes. Kokichi's bouncing, whimpers, and scratching at Shuichi's chest while Shuichi tries his best to continue giving encouragement.

"You're- doing so good, Kichi, you're wonderful- oh fuck-", Shuichi breathes hard, scratching at Kokichi's inner thighs to mark them up.

Kokichi jerks at the action, "Sh-shumai… I- mng~"

"J-just look at you… Your th-thighs, your ass, your hips… Just, you… How'd I get so lucky?" Shuichi gives out mindless praise in the ocean of overwhelming sensations.

And it becomes so much harder on Kokichi to keep up a steady pace, the praise getting to him, "Shuichi… I-I'm so~" He bites his lip to find a ground, "I'm s-so close… hhn…"

"G-go ahead, you deserve it…" 

"Shumai-!" Kokichi tenses up harshly, cum splattering along Shuichi's torso.

Shuichi follows soon after, panting and massaging Kokichi's thighs as they both come down from their highs.

Kokichi shudders and flops onto Shuichi, completely spent, ignoring the mess in-between them. Shuichi wraps an arm around him, the other goes to lightly scratch at Kokichi's scalp, a comforting action to the smaller boy.

"W-why do you say such things to me…?" Kokichi mumbles as he finds a place to snuggle up comfortably on Shuichi's neck.

"Because I love you and you're the best disaster I ever encountered." Shuichi whispers as he hugs him close.

He snorts, "And yet you're the one that got down on one knee, hm… That doesn't bode well."

"Oh shut up!"

A beat of silence

"Y'know… We should um… clean up"

"I ain't moving"

"I'll bridal carr-"

Before Shuichi even finishes his sentence, the purple mop of hair had already closed the bathroom door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man... My first fic in years... And my very first nsfw fic... Well, first *posted* nsfw fic ehe... Please be gentle with me  
> Anyways, if you somehow figure out who I am, please don't tell anyone (unless its actually me), I'm extremely embarrassed about this but I still wanted to make my mark, of sorts ;;w;;
> 
> Also hap birth shuu hfksjdks


End file.
